Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark. Tropes *'Adaptation Expansion' *'Adapted Out' - The weather balloon from the comic isn't in the film. *'All-Star Cast' - Unlike Ego Trip, the film stars Elijah Wood, Emma Stone, Sam Elliott, Alfre Woodward and Gilbert Gottfried, while everyone else are veteran voice actors. *'Always a Bigger Fish' - After Beau saves Dee Dee from one of its tentacles, the giant squid finally snaps. Just then, a sperm whale comes out of nowhere and drags the giant squid into the depths. *'Animated Adaptation' - This is actually loosely based on one issue of the Dexter’s Laboratory comics. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this film is a lot more fluid and smoother than the previous film, Ego Trip. *'Anti-Hero' - Dexter was this until the end of the film, he gets better. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an oneshot character, appearing in the episode, Beau Tie. In here, he is the main protagonist. **Becky and Gwen, from Bus Boy, appear as antagonists. **Dexter's dog appears in some episodes as an unspecified breed. In here, he is changed into a Chinese crested and named as Chester. Chester appears as a supporting character. *'Big Damn Heroes' - Before Becky and Gwen beat up Beau and Dee Dee, Sir Richard the Bengal tiger and his mate show up and attack the two girl bullies. It turns out that the tigers were searching for Beau all along after they first met. *'Black Comedy' - As Beau, Dean, Donna, Mee Mee, Lee Lee and Douglas head to the ark by riding the bike, a bunch of mythical creatures and cryptids (an unicorn, an European dragon, a bigfoot, a cerberus, a chupacabra and a griffin) were seen all mocking and laughing at the ark. They all drowned after that. *'Break the Cutie' - Both Beau and Dee Dee became this. *'Break-Up/Make-Up Scenario' - This happens after the fight with Dexter and Dee Dee. Dee Dee runs off to the deck of the ark all by herself, sobbing. Whereas Beau tries to pursue her before he gets caught by Becky and Gwen. After that, Beau forgives Dee Dee. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall' - This happens after Dexter finishes the ark and starts to call all the animals of the world: Dee Dee: “Folks, let's skip that part because we already seen that during the opening. So, let's see what's going on with Beau and the doves, shall we?” *'The Bus Came Back' - Mee Mee and Lee Lee came back after their last appearance in season 2. *'The Cameo' - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane from The Powerpuff Girls make cameo appearances throughout the film. **When Becky and Gwen get chased by Chester and his friends made up of realistic dogs and cats, one viewer can see Little Dog and Big Dog from Two Stupid Dogs ''for a brief moment. At least they don't destroy the ark this time. *'Canon Foreigner''' - Chloe, Dean, Donna, Sir Richard, Vivan and Reverald. *'Carnivore Confusion' - The only law here in Dexter's ark is the ban on carnivores eating herbivores. *'Character Development' - Beau went from a pre-teen neighbor to a heroic character. *'Conspicuous CG' - The giant squid, the sperm whale and the baleen whales (blue whale and humpback whale) were all made in computer animation. *'Dark is Not Evil' - Sir Richard. *'Decoy Protagonist' - Dexter himself. *'Die or Fly' - Dean the dove tries his best to fly again after his wing gets broken. Eventually, Dean finally succeeds after his take off from the ark to join the bald eagles, wandering albatrosses and American kestrels to find Beau who is rescuing Dee Dee from drowning. *'Easily Forgiven' - First Beau forgives Dee Dee, then Dexter forgives both of them after an argument with his sister. *'Everything's Squishier with Cephalopods' - As the world begins to flood and Dexter's ark starts to set sail, Beau and Dee Dee encounter a pair of giant Pacific octopi that sneak into the ark and they're being placed in a saltwater tank. And then, there's a giant squid during the climax where Beau saves Dee Dee from drowning after being pushed off from the ark's deck. *'Fantastic Foxes' - Vivan the red fox and her mate. *'Heel Realization' - Dee Dee became this after Beau tells her that how much she cares for her little brother, Dexter. *'In Media Res' - The film opens with the animals' journey to the ark. Suddenly, the narrator spots Dexter while telling the story of Noah's Ark. And then, the film flashes back as Dexter tells the narrator how we got there. *'Interactive Narrator' - The narrator talks to Dexter at the beginning of the film. *'Noble Bird of Prey' - A pair of bald eagles appear as two of Beau's allies. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - The designs for the animal characters are a lot more realistic than the cartoony human characters. However, Dexter's monkey and his mate are a lot cartoony than the realistic monkeys (capuchins, langurs, tamarins, macaques, etc.). *'Out of Focus' - Dexter only appears as a supporting character. Mandark only appears in the first half of the film. *'Panthera Awesome' - Sir Richard, a Bengal tiger who is being voiced by Sam Elliott. *'"The Reason You Suck" Speech' - Dexter did this to Dee Dee. Dee Dee: “But, Dexter! I can explain!” Dexter: "First of all, you ruined every single invention I made. Second, you tried to help me on something but you did nothing but to destroy it. And thirdly, I AM SO TIRED OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS AND ANNOYANCE!!!" Dee Dee: "But, I just wanted to spend time with you, Dexter!" Dexter: "I am sorry, Dee Dee. But, I have no choice. SO, GET OUTTA MY LIFE!!!" *'Seldom-Seen Species' - And they're just about everywhere! From maned wolves to pangolins to tarsiers to cassowaries to thorny devils. Can you name them all? **There's even extinct animals aboarding Dexter's ark, such as thylacines, passenger pigeons and Bramble Cay melomys. *'Shout Out' - Any scene featuring a warthog pair and a meerkat pair together, which reminds you of Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King. **Sir Richard the Bengal tiger is named after Richard Parker from Life of Pi. *'Shown Their Work' - Dean and Donna are white release doves. They came from the wedding ceremory along with other doves. Unfortunately and ironically, white release doves cannot survive in the wild. And Dean's got a broken wing. Thankfully, Beau decided to adopt them. **And also, there's a female ostrich with brown feathers, peahens with duller colors and no tail fans, a female moose without antlers, male kangaroos and wallabies without pouches, most female songbirds with duller colors (such as cardinals, goldfinches and sparrows), a female Thomson's gazelle with shorter horns, crocodiles with both teeth shown while their mouths closed, etc. **One scene where Beau refers the bull elephant (voiced by John DiMaggio) as Mr. Elephas maximus, a scientific name for the Asian elephant. *'Speaks Fluent Animal '- Beau, Dee Dee and Dexter have tiny earpieces in order to hear what the animals say. *'The Stinger' - The credits end with Chester seeing his mate, Chloe, just given birth to their puppies. *'Three-Act Structure' **First Act - Mandark plans to kill Dexter by flooding the world. Dexter builds an ark and gathers two of every animal aboard. Beau, Dee Dee, the doves and their friends aboard the ark too. Little did they know that Becky and Gwen followed them. **Second Act - As the world begins to flood, the ark sets sail. During that time, Sir Richard the Bengal tiger and his mate went missing after their cage is left open. So, Beau and Dee Dee decide to search for the tigers before Becky and Gwen does. **Third Act - The rains have stopped and one of the birds must find land. However, after Donna flies off to find land, Dee Dee gets pushed out into the water by Becky and Gwen. Now, it's up to Beau to save Dee Dee with the help of his feathered friends. *'X Meets Y' - Dexter's Laboratory meets Evan Almighty. *'You Have Failed Me' - The ravens were perfect for Dexter's land searching job. Reverald was sent by Dexter to find land. But after the fight with Dee Dee and sent himself to his room, Dexter finds Reverald and his mate with nothing and fires them. However, Donna the dove was sent by Beau to finish Reverald's job. And after the climax, she returns with an olive branch on her beak. Tearjerker *The scene where Dee Dee cries in despair after a fight with her little brother, Dexter. She runs away to the deck of the ark, while Beau pursues her. *After Dexter and Dee Dee's argument, a fight between the siblings have followed. Beau tries to calm them down, but it never works. *After the bald eagles lead Beau and the doves to the deck of the ark, he finds Dee Dee who is still sad and crying. Beau tries to console her, but Dee Dee tells Beau to go away. But then, Beau tells Dee Dee about her relationship with Dexter and how she cares for him. After that, Dee Dee hugs Beau and forgive each other. Category:Tropes